Public Display of Affection
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: Yuuram. Written on a whim. Wolfram is trying to be distant from Yuuri, flirts with a girl, girl gets kicked out of the ball by Yuuri, Murada reinstates their engagement, everyone plays strip poker with Cheri-sama. Better than it sounds I promise.


_Kei-kun here! Hi! *waves* I wrote another Kyo Kara Maoh fanfic because they have so few on here. It's Yuuri x Wolfram with a little Gisela x Dacauscas (do not ask) and Conrart x Yozak at the end. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it. It's all just for fun. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. No seriously. _

* * *

Wolfram von Bielefeld was jealous. It made him angrier with himself than anyone else. Years ago, when his fiancé had left "for good", Wolfram blamed himself for it happening. He knew it wasn't his fault, but the idea wouldn't leave him be. Conrart Weller, his little older brother, tried to help him, arguing that he made it eighty-two years without Shibuya Yuuri already. He said that his little brother could make it through until the Maoh returned. Wolfram had lost hope of his fiancé ever returning, but he "cheered up" for the sake of his brothers. He was a soldier. Soldiers pushed personal emotions aside to serve. Wolfram seemed happy, allowing himself to break down only once he was alone in his own room with the door locked. And then, after the fire mazoku had _finally_ convinced himself that he didn't need Yuuri, the foreign-born Maoh returned.

Shibuya Yuuri came nonchalantly, returning in a fountain in one of covenant Castle's many courtyards. The resolve Wolfram had succeeded in creating fell instantly like a dragon tail smashed into it. Seeing his soaking wet fiancé come back to him, Wolfram fell in love all over again. He swore to love his man better than before so Yuuri would never leave to remain on Earth. The blonde continued to sleep in the Maoh's bed, though the engagement was never officially reinstated. Not that it had even been broken by wolfram, but it had kind of fizzled out in the Maoh's absence. Wolfram never told the Maoh of this fact, nor did any other in the castle. And so the years continued.

Six years passed before they could be counted. Yuuri, now twenty-one, had accomplished peace in Shin Makoku and most of the human nations as well. Large Cimeron was still hostile, but a full out war was avoided like the plague. It all gave everyone hope for Yuuri's seemingly naïve ideology. The Maoh still fell short in one way. His engagement never progressed. Before, he had been a teenager faced with marriage. Wolfram understood that, but _now_ Yuuri was an adult of at least three years both in Shin Makoku and Earth.

Wolfram had gotten better at not smothering his fiancé, but the result was opposite of what he had hoped. The controlled actions were meant to show Yuuri what he's miss if he left the blonde. _Be cold, I guess. Give him some experience with missing you._ Shin Makoku's Daikenja had told him before the stupid ball started. So far, all that had accomplished was that Yuuri flirted with harlots disguised as respectable women and _men. _The men hurt Wolfram more than the women. He had always attributed Yuuri's distance to the fact that he liked women, _wanted_ a girl. Now, the mazoku had no rationality for his fiancé's cold nature if he was flirting with _men_ as well. It simply meant that it was only Wolfram that he disliked. And that realization hurt more than anything the Maoh could have said.

"Wolfie-chan, this is Ami von Stratson. Will you keep her company for a little bit? Thank you!" his overly bawdy and shameless mother, Cheri-sama, sung happily before her annoyed son had a chance to respond. She danced away, leaving Wolfram with a girl who looked like she might be fifty at best. He couldn't believe his mother's skewed ideas. At eighty-eight, he was almost double this lesser noble's age. She was pretty though. He could see how she caught his mother's attention. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact his mother was now making the moves on her helpless father. (The man had already been reduced to a semi-solid consistency.) Ami von Stratson also seemed to believe she was _quite _pretty.

The second most important and influential noble in the nation was the fiancé of the Maoh. She had tried to win standing with the Maoh himself, but had been interrupted by a very large lady with frightening biceps. (**1**) The second highest noble would do for her, and his mother _oh so kindly_ brought her straight to him. Despite her low status, Wolfram was required by courtesy to treat her with as much respect as nobles equal to him in birth. He and the Maoh didn't appear on friendly terms as she had seen tonight. Both seemed distant and even uncaring to the other. Rumor had it that the two hadn't even yet bedded, though they slept in the same quarters. _Surely_ she could use that to her advantage. A wicked plan spread its wings in her mind.

"I've heard so much about you, von Bielefeld-kyo!" she exclaimed. Her finely elongated lashes fluttered dropping little shining starts onto her artificially smooth skin. None of her makeup could make her eyes as beautiful as Yuuri's black orbs, or her skin as luscious as the Maoh's soft skin. Ami was made up to hide the nasty creature she was at heart, just like all the others flirting with Wolfram and Yuuri tonight. The fire mazoku had seen her flirting away with his fiancé earlier. Now, it was obvious she'd settle for the next best thing. The girl was one of those who looked to improve their status by giving their body to higher ups in return for blackmail material. The blonde would not fall for such a sleazy proposition. "How is your engagement with Maoh-heika? You two seem to be fighting tonight."

"No," Wolfram informed her. It looked like a fight, huh? These kinds of actions were what Yuuri wanted, so Wolfram accepted it, and took a step back. Anyone who knew Yuuri would know it as such. But then, Wolfram thought of his mother. She had been introducing him to all kinds of attractive nobles all night, something she almost never did. _Normally_, she'd send over one or two people to be shot down and rejected before she'd give up. _Tonight, _she had sent over an endless stream of possible suitors. They'd leave to be replaced by the next individual. "We're not in a fight."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed." She didn't look even _remotely_ apologetic. No, rather she looked pleased at the situation. If the two weren't fighting and acted like they were, that must mean there were some unsettled feelings in the engagement. Those feelings only needed to be opened and she'd have a place to nest in between. She stepped closer, turning those artificially shimmering eyes up to the noble flirtatiously. Wolfram fought the instinct to take a step backward. "It must be painful to have such a … _distant_ … relationship. If you ever need an _escape_ from it … don't hesitate to call on me."

The serpentine harpy was nearly pressed against the blonde, running her hand up the front of his buttons. Her hand was outside his shirt, but it made him shiver regardless. Ami smiled seductively. That smile promised all the things Yuuri refused. It promised completion of all his desires that had to be pushed aside. It would be wonderful to let those go, all the unspoken needs hidden in the recesses of his heart. She caught him in her net. The sense of pride and cunning in her mind rose alarmingly as she pushed up toward the third son of Cheri-sama's perfectly pink lips. Next second, Ami stumbled backwards as a force hit her like a racing stallion.

Wolfram felt all the air in his lungs rush out all at once. The miasma of power lay on his chest like bricks, restricting its movement. He couldn't properly breathe in again. The fire that sparked in his soul snuffed out as a cool as ice limb slipped protectively around his waist. No one but the two mazoku took notice of how thin the air had suddenly become. None but Wolfram and Ami noticed the overflowing power pouring from the body beside the blonde. The feeling froze Ami where she stood, cementing her to the floor. The Maoh himself stood beside his fiancé, pulling the blonde close to his side. Yuuri smiled kindly at the girl, but there was no warmth in his dangerous eyes.

The double black Maoh looked over the terrified mazoku briefly. She was the one who had tried to advance on him earlier. To think that she would use Wolfram in such a selfish fashion, it infuriated Yuuri. Her silky orange-blonde hair glittered with tiny shavings of decorative sequins. Her baby blue eyes were framed with navy blue outliner and light blue glitter that caught the light whenever she blinked. The dress she wore was revealing enough to draw more attention to her body than was appropriate. Put simply, Ami von Stratson was the manifestation of Wolfram's idea of a "cheap harlot." So why the proud mazoku was indulging her, Yuuri could only guess. Either way, it did not make the Maoh happy, not in the least. Sure, he wasn't as openly caring of his fiancé as he should be, but you didn't need public displays of affection to know that Wolfram was already engaged. Though maybe Wolfram needed a little assurance that the Maoh cared. He had always been the fierier when it came to emotion. Yuuri shook his head, dismissing that thought. The blonde knew he cared. _Surely_, he must know.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you for longer, von Stratson-san," he said, voice calm, insides caught in a violent tempest. Ami shifted nervously, standing straighter before her Maoh. She gulped nervously. "It was such a shame that you were feeling so sick that you returned to your inn room early. It must have been something you ate."

Ami von Stratson was gone before the Maoh finished his dismissal. He, the overly kind and merciful Maoh, had given her a chance to walk away from her crime unpunished. No one in their right mind would refuse that. Wolfram turned to his love. Yuuri stood with his eyes closed. Slowly but surely, the sharp power in the air dissolved. Yuuri opened his eyes to meet emeralds. Wolfram's hard eyes were the most beautiful when they transformed from stone to soft clover fields. They only ever did that occasionally, but when they did they seemed to be legitimately happy. The Maoh had never really thought about it before, but now, he had to admit, his beautiful fiancé rarely appeared _happy_ in any sense of the word. Most of the time, he seemed to be _un-sad _if anything. Not being sad and being happy, though, were two different things that could hardly be compared.

Those hard stone gems melted when Yuuri made time to spend alone with Wolfram. The mazoku was most open and content when Yuuri doted on him. Even when Yuuri brought some trinket from Earth that the mazoku didn't understand or know the use for, the blonde seemed to glow. Did he glow because the gifts meant the Maoh thought of him back on Yuuri's world? Yuuri knew he wasn't a very food fiancé, to boot. He also knew he had to live up to expectations set by past lovers Wolfram had doubtlessly hosted. The mazoku was eighty-two years old when the Maoh accidentally proposed. Eighty-two years of life could have been lived out without at least a few companions. That train of thought was one road Yuuri really didn't want to venture down. The thought of Wolfram gaining _experience_ with other people made the double black Maoh's blood curl.

"How about we sneak out for a moment to get some fresh air?" Yuuri proposed, putting a light pressure on Wolfram's lower back. The mazoku faltered for a second, not sure he wanted to be alone with an angry Maoh. Yuuri, sensing his hesitation, leaned in to the blonde's ear and growled low in his throat. "March, soldier." (**2**)

Wolfram snapped to attention, walking as the Maoh steered him toward the door out of the ballroom. Yuuri never gave him an undisputable order like that. There was no way he could ever ignore or act against a direct order from Shin Makoku's Maoh. It would go against all his training to do so. He couldn't tell if Yuuri remembered that fact when he gave the command. Wolfram hoped Yuuri remembered that he pledged his allegiance to the Maoh regardless to what happened.

Soon they were out in the hall and rushing down toward the exit into the land circling the castle. Sniffling broke through the silence when they reached the outside. Yuuri slowed their pace looking for the source of the sound. He found the kitchen maid Lasagna sitting on a bench a few feet away from the doorway. He told Wolfram to stay. The soldier obeyed again, though he wished to go consol Lasagna as well. She was a very kind maid, and always took care of Greta in addition to her regular duties. Lasagna was the sensible maid of the four main kitchen staff, and it disturbed Wolfram quite a bit to watch her cry. But the Maoh ordered him to stay put, so he would not move to her.

"Oh! Heika… Excuse me, I didn't mean to cause any sort of disruption," Lasagna sniffled wiping hastily at her eyes struggling to get to her feet. Yuuri held a hand up, wordlessly telling her there was no need to go through formalities. He took the seat next to her, while she fiddled and scrunched her apron into a tight unrecognizable knot. The tears still fell from her eyes, but she was much quieter now. It reminded Wolfram so much of himself during the nights of Yuuri's absence he almost felt like breaking into tears as well. He could almost have sworn that he saw tears in Yuuri's eyes as well, but he banned the image from his mind. If he let it remain, he would surely break. The tears were already piling up behind his eyelids. Lasagna was so strong after all, and anything to shake her strength was something worth crying over. "It's stupid really. I knew it wouldn't work, but I did it anyway," she sniffed, wiping her eyes hastily again.

"What exactly happened, Lasagna?" Yuuri asked softly. He placed a calming hand over her own shaking ones, stopping them from mutilating her uniform more than it already was. She sniffled glaring at her lap. Wolfram wanted nothing more than to drag her up and run, the two of them bawling. He'd never had an urge to do anything like that ever before. It was because she reminded him of his own personality so much. They were in different social classes, and she was much better behaved than him, but he always felt she had the same out of control emotions and determined control over them as he had.

"I was stupid enough to ask Dacauscas to go out with me, Heika." (**3**) She broke into tears again. Yuuri was as surprised as Wolfram at the maid's crush. That was a pair they never would have suspected. Though, of course, now that she voiced it, they had noticed that Dacauscas was always willing to help out in the kitchens, and Lasagna always volunteered to go get him from the horse house when needed. It made sense.

"Cacauscas turned you down?" Wolfram asked from his distance. Lasagna looked up startled, apparently seeing him there for the first time. Wolfram could feel the wet drops sliding down his own face, and hoped she couldn't see his face that clearly in the dark. She nodded, dissolving into sobs all over again. Wolfram took a step toward the crying mazoku. He stopped short at Yuuri's glance his way. Oh, how he hated that "obey the orders given by the acting Maoh at all times" bit of the soldier agreement.

"What exactly did he say to turn you down, Lasagna-chan?" Yuuri asked softly, taking her hands in his own again. The green-haired kitchen maid raised her eyes to gaze into his comforting black orbs.

"He didn't say _anything_. He just walked away," she sobbed. She glared back down at her lap, hands still in her Moah's hold. Yuuri nodded as it he expected as much. Wolfram raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was that it? But that sounded like Dacauscas' usual behavior! He told her as much. Lasagna looked up with wide eyes. She hadn't thought of it that way. Now that she did, his reaction was the reason she liked him so much. It didn't mean rejection, just that Dacauscas was nervous in the situation he was faced with. She jumped up, yanking her hands from Yuuri's. Yelling her thanks to both of them and to Shinou-heika, she ran off to find her love. The two nobles just stared after her, Yuuri wishing her luck at the top of his voice. She stopped, having remembered herself at his encouraging words. In one move, Lasagna, the kitchen maid and babysitter of Covenant Castle, turned and bowed low to her two superiors before running off again.

Yuuri smiled at the blonde mazoku still standing where he had been told to. Wolfram was waving uncertainly after the maid. He was cute like that. Even so, the tear tracks that had run down his cheeks were clear as day to the Moah. Before the fire mazoku could fully register what was going on, the young Maoh had his arms wrapped around his waist again, head resting on a blue-clad shoulder. Wolfram turned in surprise to find Yuuri's face _WAY_ to close to his own. The Maoh smiled sweetly, ignorant to the reaction it pulled from Wolfam's intestines.

"Now, they seem a lot like us, do they not?" Yuuri asked moving closer to Wolfram's face. The fire in the blonde's intestines shot through the rest of his body, sending shock waves to all his nerves, and causing sparks to flash at his fingertips. The Maoh noticed, and gave the small spurts of flame a cautious look. Maybe he had misread his fiancè after all. Maybe he wasn't the reason for Wolfram's _un-sadness._ The mazoku murmured Yuuri's name softly, turning in the younger half-mazoku's arms so that their chests pressed together. Strong, sword-baring arms wrapped around the Earth-born man's neck pulling even closer.

How long had he waited for Yuuri to make a move like this? All six years they had been together sounded likely. He had to take it carefully. He didn't want to scare Yuuri off by moving to fast. He'd just hug him for now. Nothing more. But Yuuri acted faster than Wolfram had expected. The warm, slightly chapped lips pressed forcefully against Wolfram's own. Green eyes went wide as saucers. Slowly, as the kiss progressed, the fire mazoku melted into the lip lock, and allowed his eyes to close. Then the unthinkable happened.

"AND I, THE DAIKENJA, REINSTATE THE ENGAGEMENT BETWEEN SHIBUYA YUURI, THE MAOH OF SHIN MAKOKU, AND HIS LOVE WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD. I _also _give Shibuya the right to kill anyone who tries to steal the blonde." (**4**) Light shone from everywhere. Wolfram shot back from Yuuri's kiss. High up on a balcony stood Murada Ken next to Anissina who "womanned" a bright light producing contraption. (Which suprisingly didn't explode.) Everyone from the ballroom two stories up peered out through windows and out on balconies watching the entertaining situation with intrest. Woflram felt Yuuri's arm back around his waist, pulling him close again. He was looking up at Murada with a slightly annoyed smile.

"I did not tell him to do this, I swear," the Maoh hissed so only Wolfram could hear him. The mazoku noticed that the younger man's mouth moved as little as possible while he spoke. "I'll kill him you you want."

Wolfram laughed happily. He turned to Yuuri who looked at him in surprise. The blonde never laughed in the Maoh's company. It was a really nice sound. Some sort of musical flute combined with something else he couldn't name. "It's fine," Wolfram laughed, trying to stop with all his might. "I actually owe this to him." Yuuri didn't even bother hiding his confusion.

XxXxXxX

When they got back to the ballroom, everyone swarmed around them, congradulating them on their newly reforced engagement. Yuuri kept that hand wrapped around Wolfram the entire time.

After people finally let them alone, Yuuri bumped his Wolf's shoulder to get his attention. The fire mazoku turned to his love. The Maoh nodded to the side. The blonde followed the direction he indicated and found—

"That's just weird…." he muttered. Conrart who stood by them overheard and found the subject.

"Oh, that's only the beginning, Wolfram," the older brother informed them. They turned to him in confusion. The second son of Cheri-sama pointed to his mother who sat across the room, apparently playing strip poker with Günter, Murada, Gwendal, Huber, her brother Stoffel, his helper Raven, Saralegui, and Yozak. She and Yozak were winning. They were losing miserably. The others remained trapped in the game in order to gain back their lost clothing. Wolfram laughed histerically, falling to his knees as both Huber and Gwendal lost their undershirts to Yozak. Yuuri really liked that laugh. He hope to hear it more and more as the years past. Maybe he'd hear it even more when they got married. Maybe.

"Cheri-sama! Deal the two of us in!" He cried out to their group, pulling a hysterical Wolfram behind him. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri, wordlessly telling him that he'd better be good at poker. Yuuri winked at him reassuringly. "Actually, we'll play on the same team. If we miss out, we'll both give you clothes." Wolfram stared at Yuuri like he was a mad man. The Maoh smiled in response.

"Oh, if _they_ get to play together, you've got to come play with me Weller-san!" Murada called. Conrart resisted. Yozak raised his eyebrows at the young strategist. Convinced of something only between him and the daikenja, he turned to his captain beconing him as well. Conrart resisted. Cheri-sama called to him, promising not to make him take his boxers off. Conrart resisted stronger than ever. Finally, Wolfram turned around hitting his brother with a look that came later to be known as the "full blown injured puppy dog watching as his master leaves him at the pound" look. Who knew Conrart had the same weakness to cute things as his older brother?

The night ended with joy and happiness spread all around. Wolfram was his. Cheri-sama was surrounded by eleven half dressed (or less) men. Yozak was running through a battle plan to get his captain in bed after the game. Gwendal was given the "full blown injured puppy dog" look by both Yuuri and Wolfram. Gunter got to see his beloved Maoh without a shirt. Murada got a sight he could doubtlessly use later for blackmailing every one of the players. Conrart got to observe all his friends and realatives fully enjoying themselves. (Though Yozak really was starting to creep him out a little, or maybe that was what it felt like to be turned on? He couldn't tell.)Raven and Stoffel… well… they got the play? All in all, it was a fun end to a ridiculous day that could only ever be written in a story.

"Happy endings are so overused, Kei-kun," Yuuri groaned glaring at the ceiling.

"Um…" Wolfram started. Everyone at the table was unsure of Yuuri's sanity all of a sudden.

"Oh, she's his imaginary friend who he thinks is writing his life out. Just ignore him. That's what I do," Murada filed the table in nonchalantly.

"What's that, Kei-kun? You want me to slap Murada so hard he has a mark for a week?" Yuuri asked the ceiling. He turned dangerously to Murada. The Daikenja jumped back, forgetting that he wasn't wearing his pants anymore…

* * *

4, 128 words total. That's pretty good.

**1. **_I just love Yozak. It was necessary to fit him in somewhere. _

**2. **_Everything following this part is a rewrite from the original. I'm so proud that I actually took the time to try a new ending! Not to sound conceited…_

**3. **_Lasagna x Dacauscas. Yes, it _will _be a new OTP of Kyo Kara Moah. Right after Yuuri x Wolfram and Conrart x Yozak. Why are you giving me that weird look?But yeah, I just put this in for my own pleasure. I may write a side story about what happened with that. It would be interesting and fun enough. _

**4. **_I want to do this to someone I know, but my friend actually _would _kill me I'm sure. _

_Rate and Review so I know how I did. Yes, I knwo that it's a wierd way to end it, but the little chibi-Yozak on top of my computer told me to end it like that. _

_Thank you for reading. _

_**Kei-kun**_


End file.
